Lucifer Track
" Are you ready for a deal with the Devil? " :- Lucifer, being summoned into battle. Tactical Analysis * Fighting fire with fire: The function of the Lucifer is simple; anything in front of the machine dies. Its themobaric lance can punch through armour of any thickness, and even foes such as the mighty Apocalypse tank should fear its wrath. * Too much evil: Foes of the Talon do enjoy one small mercy: made mostly of fuel tanks, the one thing that Lucifers are not is durable. While it can dish out massive hurt, return fire will finish it quickly. Background "I AM THE PRIEST OF HELLFIRE! AND I BRING YOU... ''FIRE!"'' :- Lucifer commander, responding to a frightened Legionnaire asking who he was Priests of Judas are more than happy to sacrifice their lives in battle, believing that they may continue to fight the forces of evil from within hell itself, preventing this evil from ever reaching the Earth. To this end, self-preservation is not high on their list of priorities. Priests of Judas have been known to jump in front of entire infantry columns, guns blazing, set Cult compounds on fire with themselves inside them, allowed themselves to be run over by vehicles so they could damage them from the underside, and the ever-infamous explosive vest. However, every so often a one-in-a-million chance, a last-minute stroke of luck, or a miracle intervenes. The enemy guns jam, allowing them to be successfully mowed down. The only part of the compound to not be consumed by inferno is the spot the Priest is standing on. The tank is somehow damaged by the crash, but not the Priest. The explosive vest does not fire. And the Priest of Judas survives. This hardly tempers their fanaticism, however. A common statement made by these surviving Priests is that, being so close to death, they were literally able to see the fires of Hell, and were ejected from the afterlife. The Priests believe that, although their destiny is to fight in Hell, they are required in the mortal world currently, and so to battle the forces of hell more effectively, they must battle heathens on earth, while taking some more precautions against early death so they can guarantee their timely demise. While this is somewhat twisted logic, no one has yet dared to contradict them, most people reasoning that arguing with the raving fanatic covered in knives, guns and explosives can only end badly. The Lucifer Track is the vehicle of choice for those few Priests of Judas. Named after a fallen angel, the Lucifer is well known for its ability to punch through armour as if it were paper. More than one division of Cult Scorpion Tanks has turned tail and ran at the mere sight of a Lucifer in the area, such is its power. And while the Lucifer's thermobaric lance is less useful against infantry, the Lucifer is typically surrounded by fanatical Priests of Judas, following this ''"chosen" Priest in battle. The main downside is, however, protection: while far more protected than a typical Priest of Judas (whose idea of protection is 'I'm currently wearing a jacket'), its armour is far less would be expected of such a vehicle. And given that most of the Lucifer is fuel tanks, a well-placed shot can, and has, sent their drivers to their final, burning death. Development & Status * The Lucifer was modelled by AstralXYZ. Category:Units